За мной последний танец
by Amarant
Summary: AU. А вдруг все было бы иначе? Что если не было бы трагического происшествия в темном переулке? Если бы Розали встретила Эммета до своей помолвки с Ройсом? Изменило бы это хоть что-нибудь?
1. Вот она, моя судьба

…

**1. Вот она, моя судьба**

…

– … ты сразу поймешь. Как я, - Вера улыбается. Мне нравится, как меняется ее лицо, стоит ей лишь заговорить о своей семье. Оно будто бы озаряется внутренним светом, мягким и теплым, словно внутри нее живет солнце и, иногда, оно освещает все вокруг. – Я сразу это поняла, Роз. Только взглянула на него и поняла – вот она, моя судьба.

Я грею руки о чашку с кофе. Привычка, оставшаяся еще с пансиона – мы с Верой всегда садились в кафетерии за столик у окна, подолгу разговаривали и пили кофе. У меня всегда мерзли руки, и я грела их о чашку, пока кофе не остывало. А Вера говорила; из нас двоих она всегда была более общительной. Я только вопросы иногда задавала.

И сейчас ничего не изменилось.

У меня мерзнут руки. Вера рассказывает о своей семье, я слушаю и улыбаюсь. Не могу не улыбаться, когда улыбается она, когда ее внутреннее солнце освещает ее и согревает своим теплом даже меня. Я не могу не быть счастливой за нее…

… и даже мои собственные мечты о _таком же_ счастье отступают на второй план.

Мы читали одинаковые книги. Отец покупал их мне, я делилась с Верой, и мы могли часами обсуждать ту или иную героиню, переживать за нее и ее героя, радоваться вместе с ними и мечтать о таких же резких и непредсказуемых поворотах, которых так много на пути к счастью. Мы обе верили в судьбу – и вот теперь Вера рассказывает мне о том, как она встретила свою.

– … я до сих пор помню каждую мелочь. Самую крошечную, самую незначительную деталь нашей первой встречи. Его первые слова. Эти воспоминания такие же яркие, как и воспоминания о дне нашей свадьбы. Или…, – она умолкает. Улыбается и умолкает.

А я продолжаю мысленно повторять ее слова.

_Вот она, моя судьба_.

Повторяю, и никак не могу вспомнить, почувствовала ли я это, когда впервые увидела Ройса. Услышала ли тихий шепоток судьбы, подталкивающий меня к правильному решению. Я помню его первые слова, да. Помню, как впервые увидела его – красивого, уверенного, сильного…

Да, наверное, это моя судьба.

…

Официантка ставит перед нами два бокала шампанского.

– От вон того джентльмена за угловым столиком, – понизив голос, говорит она.

Мы оборачиваемся, почти одновременно. Вера чуть быстрее меня; я вижу, как легкая улыбка появляется на ее губах, и почти уверена, что увижу ее мужа…

… но джентльмен за угловым столиком мне незнаком.

Я даже не уверена, что его можно назвать джентльменом. Выцветшая, поношенная кожаная куртка, покрытые дорожной пылью тяжелые ботинки, широкополая шляпа – и совершенно очаровательные ямочки на щеках. Совершенно очаровательные и совершенно неуместные, не вяжущиеся со всем его обликом искателя приключений.

Я невольно улыбаюсь.

Он замечает эту улыбку и приподнимает свою шляпу в знак приветствия. Я поспешно отворачиваюсь.

– _Ковбой_, - произношу я. И сама чувствую, что что-то в моем тоне, в моем голосе в корне неправильно. Чувствую прежде, чем Вера хмурится; чувствую – и краснею.

Потому что это неправильно – судить людей по их происхождению и положению в обществе. Наверное, это неправильно.

– Он хорош собой, – замечает Вера. Морщинки, расчертившие ее лоб, разглаживаются, она больше не хмурится. Краска с моих щек сходит не так быстро. – Ты ему понравилась, Роз.

– Я помолвлена, – напоминаю я.

Точнее, почти помолвлена. Завтра мы с Ройсом собираемся объявить о своей помолвке, и Вера это знает. Я сама сказала ей об этом в начале вечера. Но почти – это все равно, что совсем.

Дело уже решенное.

Вера пожимает плечами.

– Что плохого в том, чтобы улыбнуться красивому мужчине?

Я качаю головой.

…

Надоевшая, однообразная мелодия вдруг сменяется другой – нежной и мелодичной. Я поднимаю голову и вижу Ковбоя – он отходит от музыкального автомата и уверенно направляется к нам. Толкаю Веру в бок, шепчу:

– Пойдем.

Она кивает:

– Сейчас, только зайду носик попудрить.

И подмигивает мне.

В следующий момент бежать уже поздно.

– Можно вас пригласить? – он склоняет голову в приветственном полупоклоне. Его подбородок покрыт темной щетиной, его кожа – загорелая и огрубевшая от ветра и солнца, и он совершенно не похож на тех мужчин, на которых я привыкла обращать внимание.

Скорее на тех, от которых я всегда бегу без оглядки.

Я оборачиваюсь к Вере, отчасти надеясь, что он обращается к ней, но Вера уже сбежала.

Оставила нас вдвоем.

Я чувствую, как часто-часто бьется мое сердце, и как от волнения появляется то приятно-неприятное чувство в животе.

– Я… не танцую, – предательская краска проступает на щеках. Я бы многое отдала за то, чтобы никогда не краснеть.

– Жаль, – произносит он. И кладет на стол передо мной цветок – одну бело-розовую лилию.

_Не розу_.

Один цветок, ни стебелька, ни листьев. Просто раскрывшаяся чашечка цветка, похожая на чашку кофе на моем столе – по форме и окраске.

– Можно хотя бы узнать ваше имя, мисс?

– Я помолвлена, - невпопад отвечаю я.

– О. Поздравляю, мисс…

Он опускает взгляд на мои руки, я нервно накрываю левую правой.

– Хейл. Розали Хейл.

– Розали, - повторяет он, словно бы пробудет мое имя на вкус. – Эммет МакКарти.

Я выдавливаю из себя улыбку. Слышу, как скрипит дверь дамской комнаты – Вера, должно быть, уже вышла.

– Приятно было познакомиться, мистер МакКарти, – торопливо произношу я. Соскальзываю со стула, надеясь, что юбка не зацепится на сиденье, каблук не подвернется… и вообще все обойдется без неприятных казусов.

– Очень приятно, – отвечает он. Я не смотрю на него, но мне кажется, что я чувствую улыбку в его голосе.

Глубоко вдохнув, я почти бегу к выходу.

– Мисс! – кричит официантка мне вслед. – А расплатиться?

Я замираю.

Наверное, я уже краснее юбки Веры.

– Не волнуйтесь, я заплачу, – доносится до меня голос Ковбоя. – Вы только оставьте за мной один танец, мисс Хейл.

Я оборачиваюсь. Он стоит возле моего столика, крутит бутон лилии в пальцах и смотрит на меня.

– Обязательно, – отвечает за меня Вера.

И тянет меня за собой к выходу.

…


	2. Еще одно почему

…

**2. Еще одно «почему»**

…

Я не верю в совпадения. Наверное, прочитав столько книг, где большая часть сюжетно важных событий строится как раз на случайностях – (героиня оказывается не в том месте и не в то время, но вовремя появляется главный герой и спасает ее) – я должна была бы начать в них верить, но какая-то часть меня всегда противилась этому.

Когда я вижу Эммета МакКарти, стоящего возле биржи труда, в голове у меня крутятся две мысли.

Первая – _как же так получилось_? Рочестер – слишком большой город, чтобы два малознакомых человека могли столкнуться в нем совершенно случайно. И Ковбой не из тех, с кем мои пути могли бы пересечься. Я не удивилась, увидев бы Веру, мы частенько сталкиваемся в магазинах или кафе, где до ее замужества мы всегда бывали вместе. Я не удивилась, увидев бы Ройса, хотя с ним мы сталкиваемся не так часто, но раз уж мы почти помолвлены, между нами должна быть какая-то связь, которая приведет его ко мне и меня к нему совершенно случайно. Да и к тому же, мы почти одного круга. Но Ковбой МакКарти...?

А вторая мысль – _почему я его узнала_? Почему я его безошибочно узнала? Почему мой взгляд выцепил _его_ из толпы безработных? И почему я остановилась, почему замерла, разглядывая его спину в той же самой поношенной кожаной куртке, с небрежно зашитой черными нитками прорехой?

И почему мне кажется, что у меня дрожат колени?

Это слишком похоже на судьбу? На случайную встречу из любого женского романа, на случайную встречу, которых почти не бывает в жизни. На случайную встречу…

… на которую я надеялась?

…

Он стоит ко мне спиной.

Я замерла на другой стороне улицы, сжимаю пакет с ланчем для отца в руках и думаю, что если Ковбой сейчас обернется, это судьба, не иначе.

Он не оборачивается…

… и, кажется, я чувствую что-то, похожее на разочарование. Как ребенок, которого поманили конфеткой, а дали только пустую обертку.

Я вздергиваю подбородок вверх (нет – так нет) и продолжаю свой путь. Делаю пару шагов вперед и снова замираю…

… потому что в стеклянной витрине магазина замечаю его взгляд.

Да, он стоит ко мне спиной. Но он видит мое отражение в витрине магазина. И я вижу его взгляд, устремленный на эту витрину, где отражаюсь я и весь спектр моих эмоций, буквально написанных у меня на лице – смущение, злость, потаенная радость.

_Ну уж нет_!

Он ухмыляется. Наглая, насмешливая ухмылка появляется у него на губах, когда он видит, что я иду к нему, гордо подняв голову и крепко стиснув несчастный пакет с ланчем, чтобы унять дрожь.

– Вы видите меня! – возмущенно произношу я.

Он оборачивается. Ухмылка исчезла с его лица, оно теперь совершенно непроницаемо. Никаких эмоций. Абсолютно никаких эмоций, будто бы отражение в витрине принадлежало вовсе не ему, и это не он, не скрывая злорадства, наблюдая за моими мучениями на той стороне улицы. Он смотрит на меня так, будто бы вообще не узнает.

И пауза тянется слишком долго…

– Хватит притворяться!

Он удивленно выгибает бровь.

– Да, я вас вижу. Если не ошибаюсь, _вы_ стоите прямо передо мной.

И столько сарказма в коротеньком «вы»!

Кто-то в толпе безработных хихикает.

– Вы _видели_ меня, - понизив голос, продолжаю я. – Вы видели меня, мистер МакКарти, – я указываю на витрину.

Он оборачивается, чтобы мельком взглянуть на нее, потом снова поворачивается ко мне…

…и сколько же фальшивой озадаченности и непонимания!

– На витрине нет вашего портрета, – тихо произносит он, и уголки его губ чуть-чуть подрагивают, словно он пытается сдержать улыбку. Я впилась в него взглядом и не упускаю ни малейшей детали. Бумажный пакет жалобно хрустит, стиснутый моими пальцами.

– О, хватит притворяться! – почти выкрикиваю я.

Мужчины в очереди оборачиваются на нас. Кто-то даже беззастенчиво хихикает.

Я чувствую, как предательская краска заливает мое лицо.

Я резко отворачиваюсь, слишком взбешенная, чтобы продолжать наш разговор. И чувствую, как его рука удерживает меня за запястье и не дает уйти.

– Вы очень много о себе думаете, мисс Хейл, – говорит он. Слишком громко, или мне это просто кажется? – Не все и не всегда смотрят на вас.

Безработные смеются.

Я вырываю руку и…

… ухожу прочь. Изо всех сил стараясь не броситься бежать и не окончательно унизить себя.

Злые слезы стыда и разочарования жгут глаза.

…

Судьба? Ха!

Какая уж тут судьба! Он просто высокомерный, самовлюбленный и понятия не имеющий о том, как нужно разговаривать с леди, хам. Он просто…

… слепой, раз не увидел того, что было у него прямо под носом.

_Много о себе думаете_…

Кто еще много о себе думает!

Я до боли стискиваю зубы, чтобы не расплакаться. Мне хочется разбить что-нибудь – желательно тяжелое и желательно о голову Ковбоя.

И я понятия не имею, почему мне так обидно. Почему его взгляд – равнодушный, насмешливый и безразличный одновременно – так задел меня? Почему он вел себя почти как джентльмен во время нашей первой встречи… и почему вдруг волшебный образом превратился в острого на язык хама? Почему это меня волнует?...

Еще одно «почему» в море бесконечных вопросов в никуда.

…


	3. Маскарад: пираты, принцессы и

…

**3. Маскарад: пираты, принцессы и неверные рыцари**

…

– … и как он смеет так со мной поступать? – в очередной раз спрашиваю я, пока Вера пытается застегнуть бесчисленное количество застежек на моем карнавальном платье.

В зеркале я вижу ее улыбку.

– Ты ему понравилась, – в очередной раз отвечает она. – Не дергайся, я пытаюсь застегнуть твое платье так, как надо. И почему твой отец всегда покупает что-то подобное? – она мученически закатывает глаза.

– Не меняй тему! – возмущаюсь я. Вера это любит. Я, конечно, понимаю, что уже в сотый раз поднимаю тему Ковбоя и его хамского поведения, но никак не могу успокоиться. В тысячный раз прокручиваю в голове сцены у биржи труда, в тысячный раз мысленно повторяю каждую нашу фразу и ищу там скрытый смысл. Безуспешно…

… или слишком успешно. Не знаю.

А платье красивое. Несколько дней назад я пришла бы в абсолютный восторг, только взглянув на него – насыщенно-красное, с тесным корсетом и широкими, свободными рукавами и пышной юбкой, оно похоже на платье сказочной принцессы. Что-то подобное носили в эпоху королей и их прекрасных фавориток.

– Ройсу понравится, – заключаю я, внимательно разглядывая свое отражение в зеркале. Наклоняю голову, за что получаю легкий тычок от Веры – она никак не может застегнуть маленькие крючки на корсете.

В зеркале я вижу, как она хмурится. Почти незаметно, как будто бы просто тень скользнула по ее лицу. Когда-то я пыталась убедить себя, что она просто завидует. Ее муж – столяр, мой жених – Ройс Кинг; было бы неудивительно, если бы она завидовала.

Но Вера не такая. Я знаю, что Вера не такая, и это знание грызет меня изнутри.

Потому что если она не завидует, значит, она меня _жалеет_. Значит, что-то в моей идеальной жизни не так.

И может быть, она права.

Я говорю «Ройсу понравится» и думаю, что Ковбой бы сказал, что мое платье – плевок в сторону всех безработных. Я уверена, что он бы мог так сказать.

_Вы очень много о себе думаете, мисс Хейл_.

Теперь и я хмурюсь.

…

На улице холодно. Отец подвозит меня до дома Кингов, но останавливает машину за оградой, и мне приходится сперва пересечь парк. Мне очень не хватает Веры, я привыкла, что она всегда рядом, и сейчас, на всех званых вечерах Ройса, я чувствую себя одинокой и немного лишней.

Родители никогда не одобряли моего общения с Верой. _Надо стремиться к лучшему_, – всегда повторял отец. Но красивые, богатые и не желающие принять меня в свой круг девушки высшего общества вызывают у меня отторжение. Мне не хочется даже пытаться понравиться им.

Мне холодно, и я тороплюсь пересечь парк. Из высоких окон льется яркий свет, доносится приглушенная музыка; на террасе курят несколько джентльменов в забавных маскарадных костюмах. Я даже не уверена, кто из них кого изображает.

Пират изучает меня. Я чувствую его взгляд – в нем интерес и насмешка одновременно. Он затягивается сигаретой в последний раз и щелчком отправляет ее на безупречно подстриженный газон Кингов.

Я быстро прохожу мимо него. Под его взглядом мне начинает казаться, что мое платье слишком открытое и слишком вызывающее.

_Не все и не всегда смотрят на вас_.

Ха! Как же.

…

– Розали, милая! – восклицает мать Ройса и обнимает меня. Улыбка на ее губах кажется совершенно неискренней, и от ее резкого, бьющего в нос запаха духов мне хочется чихнуть. – Как мы рады тебя видеть.

– Здравствуйте, миссис Кинг, – вежливо отвечаю я.

От натянутой, неискренней улыбки на моих губах мне самой становится тошно. Я беру бокал с шампанским с подноса проходящего мимо официанта и оглядываюсь по сторонам в поисках Ройса.

– Ройс совсем заработался, – понизив голос, сообщает миссис Кинг. – Он выйдет через пару минут.

Я благодарю ее, и отхожу в сторону.

…

Никак не могу понять, что со мной. Это – то, чего я всегда хотела. То, чего хотели мои родители. Мой билет в счастливое будущее.

Но я почему-то не рада. Мне почему-то очень, очень одиноко здесь, в этой пестрой, разодетой толпе.

«Золотая молодежь» перешептывается за моей спиной. Я стою, окруженная смутно знакомыми людьми, и медленно потягиваю шампанское. Мечтаю, чтобы Вера вдруг оказалась рядом, и чтобы Ройс скорее вышел.

Пират отвешивает мне глубокий поклон. На его губах – вежливая, но ироничная улыбка, на щеках – очаровательные ямочки. Его лицо наполовину скрыто маской и шляпой, но…

… _боже_!

– Позвольте вас пригласить, – произносит он, протягивая мне руку.

И его голос…

… _боже_!

Я не знаю, как реагировать. Мне хочется влепить ему пощечину просто за эти его бесконечные смены образов, за хамство и очарование, сменяющее одно другое. И мне хочется улыбаться до ушей от того, что он оказался здесь, в этой… _золотой клетке_. Как глоток свежего воздуха.

– Что вы здесь делаете? – выдыхаю я, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать радость в голосе. – Как _вас_ сюда пропустили?

Улыбка не сходит с его губ.

– Фрэнсис Дрейк, мэм, – тщательно имитируя британский акцент, произносит он. – Передо мной открыты все двери.

– Вы даже не англичанин, мистер МакКарти, – хмыкаю я. – И не все двери перед вами открыты.

– Да-а? – тянет он. – Полагаю, вы имеете в виду дверь Розали Хейл. Но вы же не Розали Хейл, мэм. Вы – моя королева, – он опускается передо мной на одно колено. – За все мои подвиги, совершенные в вашу честь, вы должны мне один танец.

Если он – Фрэнсис Дрейк, а я его королева… это делает меня Елизаветой I. _Королевой-девственницей_.

О.

Меня не покидает ощущение, что он надо мной просто издевается.

– А вы должны мне извинение, – отрезаю я, и прохожу мимо него.

…

Я знаю, где находится кабинет Ройса. Столкновение с Ковбоем – (что Ковбой делает на маскараде в доме Кингов?) – только укрепляет меня в моей решении самой пойти к моему жениху и сообщить ему, что я, между прочим, здесь, и пора бы ему уже почтить публику своим присутствием.

С этой мыслью я широко открываю дверь в его кабинет…

… я застываю на месте.

Это слишком похоже на классический эпизод из классического любовного романа. А я – классическая обманутая невеста.

Мгновение мы смотрим друга на друга, все трое – я, Ройс и незнакомая мне девушка, с которой они так удобно расположились на диванчике у стены.

Потом я отворачиваюсь.

…


	4. Дорогая

…

**4. **_**Дорогая**_

…

Ройс что-то кричит мне вслед, но я не слушаю. Что бы он ни говорил, как бы это ни объяснял – я знаю, что я видела. Уверена, стоит мне только закрыть глаза, и эта картинка снова возникнет передо мной.

А еще Вера – ее отражение в зеркале, ее взгляд, устремленный на меня.

Здесь нечему было завидовать. Это мне надо завидовать ее интуиции, ее умению увидеть истинное положение вещей.

Я вылетаю в бальный зал. Оглядываюсь по сторонам, но мой взгляд натыкается только на разодетых незнакомцев. Я кусаю губы, не зная, что мне делать.

– Вы как будто привидение увидели, – раздается знакомый голос у меня над ухом. – Страшное было?

Я оборачиваюсь и еле сдерживаю неожиданный порыв броситься ему на шею. Вместо этого я вцепляюсь Ковбою в рукав – так, чтобы он уж точно никуда не делся.

– Заберите меня отсюда, – прошу я.

Выражение его лица под маской не разобрать, но улыбка на его губах застывает.

И пока он молчит, пока он не улыбается, пока он просто смотрит на меня, я до крови кусаю губы, потому что если он скажет «нет» – мне больше не к кому будет обратиться.

– Конечно, моя королева. Я сейчас же велю подать вашу карету, – наконец, отвечает он.

И усмехается.

Я крепче хватаюсь за его рукав.

– Нет, правда. Что угодно, только заберите меня отсюда.

– Вы мне и так должны, и по вам что-то не видно, что вы собираетесь возвращать…, – начинает он…

… но его прерывает Ройс.

Ройс появляется рядом со мной – как всегда безупречный, и по нему и не скажешь, чем он только что занимался.

– Роуз, – отрывисто произносит он. – Пойдем.

Все внутри меня сжимается. Я не знаю, что это – страх, отвращение, боль, злоба… Может быть, это даже все вместе, все сразу. В любом случае, это для меня слишком.

Я пячусь от Ройса назад, и он хватает меня за руку. Со стороны, наверное, его жест кажется самым обыкновенным и почти нежным, но на самом деле хватка его пальцев причиняет мне сильную боль. Мне кажется, что мои кости вот-вот хрустнут…

… тогда Ковбой выступает вперед. Перехватывает руку Ройса чуть выше запястья, и я вижу, как тот морщится.

– Кажется, леди не горит желанием с вами общаться, многоуважаемый _сэр_, – в его «сэр» столько презрения, что уважительное обращение кажется нецензурный оскорблением.

Ройс разжимает пальцы. Я отшатываюсь назад, растирая запястье.

– Уходите, мисс Хейл, – советует мне Ковбой.

Я так и делаю, стараясь не прислушиваться к выкрикам и звукам борьбы у меня за спиной и не оборачиваться.

До меня доносится смех Ковбоя, и его «_Дрейк. Фрэнсис Дрейк_».

Тяжелая входная дверь закрывается у меня за спиной.

…

Я замечаю его только тогда, когда он останавливается рядом со мной. Сначала я вздрагиваю, потому что в темноте принимаю его за Ройса, но когда он улыбается, я узнаю его. На его губах запеклась кровь, но улыбается он все так же.

– Вы мне _очень_ должны, дорогая. Этот дракон чуть было не откусил мне голову, – широким жестом он указывает на светящиеся в темноте окна особняка. Свет как-то странный, неровный, и он будто бы просачивается сквозь густой туман…

… и вместо перчатки на его правой руке какая-то странного вида повязка.

– Что вы сделали? – наверное, слишком громко спрашиваю я.

– А-а, это, – он снова взмахивает рукой. – Обжегся немного.

– Вы подожгли дом?!

– Не дом, а так… пару занавесок, – морщится он. – Вы уж простите, но поджигать дома – _даже ради вас_ – слишком рискованно. От полиции штата потом покоя не будет. Они, конечно, умом не блещут, но едва ли им придет в голову допрашивать безвременно почившего сэра Дрейка.

Он вдруг резко оборачивается и какое-то время настороженно вглядывается в темноту.

Я поднимаюсь со скамейки и пытаюсь тоже что-нибудь разглядеть, но за деревьями видны только очертания особняка и ничего больше.

– Когда ваш отец за вами заедет? – спрашивает Ковбой.

Я пожимаю плечами. Едва ли папу обрадуют последние события.

– Тогда пойдемте.

…

Все-таки я безрассудная. Права была Вера, когда говорила, что скрытого авантюризма мне не занимать. Отправиться неизвестно куда в компании очень и очень сомнительного типа – вот вам проявление моего безрассудства.

– Где ваша машина? – в сотый раз споткнувшись о какой-то корень, я решаю, что с меня хватит этой пешей прогулки.

Ковбой, идущий на пару шагов впереди меня, оборачивается.

– Вы всегда можете вернуться обратно и попросить вашего жениха вас подвезти.

– Ну лошадь-то у вас должна быть? – огрызаюсь я.

Мое платье совершенно не предназначено для пеших прогулок по пересеченной местности, и я уверена, что в некоторых местах оно уже расползлось по швам. К тому же, туфли трут мне ноги, а еще мне просто очень и очень холодно.

В любом нормальном романе на этом моменте главный герой обнял бы героиню и согрел бы ее своим теплом.

Ковбой же знай себе топает впереди, и никакого сочувствия от него не дождешься.

_Прямо укрощение строптивой какое-то_.

– … а то, как же без лошади коров пасти, – добавляю я.

Это попадает в цель.

Ковбой резко останавливается.

Я останавливаюсь тоже, с опаской поглядывая на его темную фигуру, чуть подсвеченную слабым светом фонаря.

– Вы потрясающая, вы это знаете? – он делает несколько шагов ко мне, я пячусь назад, пока не натыкаюсь спиной на дерево. Ковбой нависает надо мной. – Долг платежом красен, _дорогая_, и чем дольше я имею честь наслаждаться вашим обществом, тем больше мне кажется, что хорошо бы нам с вами рассчитаться и пойти дальше каждый своей дорогой.

Он опускает фонарь на землю и как-то очень странно улыбается.

Мне очень не хочется это признавать, но у меня начинают дрожать колени.

Все-таки играть с огнем – это не такая уж хорошая идея. Равно как и дразнить Ковбоя-пирата-поджигателя.

– О чем вы говорите, мистер МакКарти? – мой голос похож на писк. Аж самой противно.

– О вашем заманчивом обещании сделать что угодно.

– Я имела в виду…

Он прижимает мне палец к губам.

– Вы уже должны мне танец. Но, – он многозначительно поднимает взгляд на темные кроны деревьев у нас над головой, – … мне кажется, городской парк – это не лучшее для этого место. Что же касается вашего второго долга, то он посерьезнее первого…

– Я вам заплачу, – обещаю я. – Сколько попросите.

Мне очень не нравится (не нравится?) его рука, привольно расположившаяся у меня на талии. Мне очень не нравится то, что у меня дрожат колени, что мы в лесу, и рядом больше никого нет, что мой сказочный принц Ройс оказался лягушкой, и что…

… я никогда ни с кем не целовалась. И мне очень не нравится то, что эта мысль почему-то пришла мне в голову.

– Знаете, о чем я думаю? – усмехается Ковбой. – Поскольку жадность, как известно, до добра не доведет, то на этот раз я ограничусь – _как у нас на ферме принято_ – одной очень страстной ночью.

…


	5. Я всегда была слишком

…

**5. Я всегда была слишком умна, чтобы влюбляться**

…

Он наклоняется ко мне ближе, и все, что я сейчас могу чувствовать – это сумасшедшее биение моего сердца. Мне кажется, что сейчас случится что-то, что не должно случаться, но в эту безумную ночь мне абсолютно все равно.

Вера любила говорить, что когда это будет правильно, я почувствую.

И мне кажется, я чувствую.

Я чувствую его теплое дыхание на моей коже. Чувствую прикосновение его руки к моей обнаженной коже – там, где его пальцы проскользнули в прореху, образованную расползшимся швом моего платья. Мое сердце бьется часто-часто, и от ожидания – (страха?) – дрожат колени.

Я откидываю голову назад и закрываю глаза.

– Ну вот только плакать не надо, – голос Ковбоя доносится до меня словно бы издалека. – Я пошутил.

– Я не плачу, – возражаю я…

… и чувствую, что слезы действительно текут по моим щекам. Слишком многое случилось за один вечер. Ройс, потом Ковбой…

… но разреветься в его присутствии? _Боже_!

Он осторожно проводит пальцем по моей щеке, стирая влажный след. Я открываю глаза и тут же жалею, что это сделала – его лицо слишком близко к моему, и обычная улыбка-усмешка на его губах сменилась каким-то озадаченным выражением.

Он демонстрирует мне мокрый от моих слез палец.

– А это что, дождь специально для вас?

Я невольно улыбаюсь.

_Дождь специально для вас_. Типичный Ковбой. А я для него – типичная избалованная девчонка из хорошей семьи, надо полагать.

Он отстраняется.

Я глубоко вдыхаю, довольная и недовольная одновременно.

– Но танец вы мне все равно должны, – он берет мою руку и подносит к губам. Потом поднимает голову, и в его глазах отражается свет фонаря. (Или пляшут чертики.) – Вы маленькая лгунья.

– Простите?

Он усмехается.

– Вы говорили, что помолвлены, – он кивает на мою руку. – Но смотрите-ка, кольца-то нет. Вот так сюрприз. А уж как неожиданно.

– А вы тогда вели себя как джентльмен и подарили мне цветок…, – огрызаюсь я.

– … который вы не взяли, – тут же подхватывает он.

– К тому же, я действительно помолвлена…

– … и он умер.

– … была, во всяком случае.

Мы умолкаем одновременно.

Ковбой вопросительно выгибает бровь.

– _Были_?

– Пока не застала своего жениха на диване с какой-то брюнеткой.

– О. Так вот от кого вы так бежали, – произносит он, и я никак не могу разобрать, есть ли в его голосе насмешка или же там искреннее сочувствие. Впрочем, сочувствие и Ковбой плохо сочетаются. – В любом случае, – он пожимает плечами, – … ваш бывший жених, очевидно, не заслужил права таковым называться.

И он окидывает меня очень многозначительным взглядом, от которого мне снова становится не по себе. Все-таки мы вдвоем в темном парке…

… и я ему вроде как должна за свое _спасение_ из особняка Кингов.

– Вы красиво говорите, – невпопад отвечаю я.

Ковбой хмыкает.

– То, что я охотник из Теннеси, еще не значит, что мой словарный запас – тридцать слов, и те все нецензурные…

– Нет, что вы! «Корова» же не считается ругательством…, – тут же влезаю я. Мне так легко и спокойно, что я забываю об осторожности. С Ковбоем вообще легко обо всем забыть.

– На самом деле, я всегда питал слабость к избалованным и острым на язычок барышням, так что… пришлось выучить пару новых слов.

Он улыбается, и с улыбкой подает мне руку.

– Пойдемте, мисс Хейл, а то я боюсь, что ваш отец оторвет мне голову… или что-нибудь поважнее.

Я принимаю его помощь. Отчасти потому, что мне надоело в темноте спотыкаться о каждый корень на дорожке, отчасти потому, что мне холодно, а его рука теплая.

Он снимает с себя пиратскую куртку и накидывает ее мне на плечи.

– Так вы охотник? – спрашиваю я.

Он кивает.

– И на кого охотитесь?

– Помимо капризных принцесс? На медведей в основном.

– А зачем вы в Рочестере? В нашем маленьком парке расплодились гризли?

Он фыркает.

– Гризли-то расплодились, но только не в Рочестере. Через пару дней я навсегда сгину с ваших глаз, _дорогая_, Канада ждет меня.

– Так для вас это…, – начинаю я.

И умолкаю.

Отворачиваюсь, чтобы не видеть выражения его лица – я уверена, что он самовлюбленно усмехается.

_Все мужчины не против покувыркаться на диванчике с красивой и наивной девушкой_.

– … увлекательное приключение, – подтверждает мои опасения Ковбой. – Но смотрите-ка, вы перестали плакать.

К счастью, в темноте не видно, как дрожат мои губы, и как я судорожно вцепилась в подол своего платья.

Я чувствую себя глупой плаксой и наивной дурочкой, и ненавижу себя за то, что слова Ковбоя меня задевают.

Я всегда была слишком умна, чтобы влюбляться.

…


	6. Сон в летнюю ночь

…

**6. Сон в летнюю ночь**

…

– И твой отец не оторвал ему голову?

– Отец – нет, но мама была готова заколоть его зонтиком.

Мы смеемся.

С Верой легко смеяться, и то, что два дня назад было совсем не смешным, начинает таким казаться. Например, мое возвращение домой.

Я никогда не видела маму в такой ярости. Я ожидала, что отец рассердится на меня, накричит, а мама поймет и поддержит, но получилось почти наоборот. Когда я, вся в слезах, рассказывала, как застала Ройса в недвусмысленной позе с _другой_ девушкой, папа молча смотрел в пол. Это мама говорила – жестко, твердо, настойчиво доказывала мне, что все увиденное – чуть ли не обман зрения, что я, наивная и неопытная, просто все не так поняла, и Ройс мне вовсе не изменял.

_Научись думать головой, Розали_, – сказала она.

Тогда это было совсем не смешно.

– Но признайся, тебе он понравился, – подмигивает Вера. – Эммет.

Я медлю с ответом.

На самом деле – я не знаю. Все слишком неопределенно и противоречиво, чтобы я могла дать однозначный ответ. И его последние слова меня задели.

Точно одно – моим родителям он категорически не понравился. Ну да, конечно, охотник без рода и племени, точнее, без громкого имени и огромного счета в банке – это вам не Ройс Кинг. Но Ковбой всегда был… _настоящим_?

– В нем что-то есть, – наконец, признаю я. – Но это не моя судьба, что бы ты там ни говорила. Тем более что он уже, наверное, в Канаде.

Вера загадочно улыбается.

– Я и не говорю, что он твоя судьба. И кто сказал, что он в Канаде?

– Он.

– Да? – у Веры такой вид, будто бы она знает куда больше, чем говорит. Я запускаю в нее подушкой, но она уклоняется от летящего снаряда. – Ладно, ладно, я его видела на днях. И нет, он ничего особенного не сказал. Но он определенно не в Канаде, и я даже подозреваю из-за чего. Вернее, из-за кого.

Я морщусь.

– Я ему не понравилась, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

Вера с сомнением качает головой.

– Едва ли.

Я закрываю ладонями уши, потому что не хочу дальше слушать. Зачем тешить себя пустыми мечтами и надеждами? Зачем выдумывать себе _другого_ Ковбоя – способного на чувства и серьезные отношения? Тем более что мы просто очень, _очень_ разные.

Когда ты сидишь под домашним арестом, потому что родителям не нравятся те, с кем ты проводила время – это одно. Когда ты сидишь под домашним арестом за то, что ты проводила время с тем, кому ты совершенно безразлична – это другое.

Мне две ночи подряд снится один и тот же сон – как я стою, прижавшись спиной к неровной, жесткой коре дерева, и как Ковбой медленно-медленно, слишком медленно наклоняется ко мне. И обе ночи подряд этот сон заканчивается по другому – он заканчивается тем, что я подаюсь Ковбою навстречу, и его губы касаются моих. Я просыпаюсь с улыбкой на губах и странным ощущением, что меня целовали, а я не помню как это, и еще более странным ощущением, что мне бы хотелось чего-то большего, чем просто поцелуя.

Я не решаюсь рассказать об этом даже Вере.

– … просто помни, что на свете очень много достойных мужчин. На Ройсе Кинге свет клином не сошелся.

Она знала. Я подозреваю, что она все знала – потому что Вера, в отличие от моей матери, не стала утверждать, что я все выдумала или не так поняла. Вера приняла эту новость без какого бы то ни было удивления или недоумения, как будто бы она _знала_, что Ройс на это способен. Я вспоминаю, как она хмурилась, когда я расхваливала своего замечательного жениха. И как настаивала, чтобы я познакомилась с Кобвоем МакКарти.

Она все знала, и пыталась меня защитить – по-своему, зная, что я все равно не стану слушать. Она пыталась спасти меня от боли и разочарования, которые я испытала. И, может быть, даже и от домашнего ареста.

Я порывисто вскакиваю со своего места и обнимаю подругу.

…

Мне снова снится темный парк и холодный ветер. Теплые руки Ковбоя на моей талии, его дыхание, щекочущее мою кожу, и предвкушение чего-то нового, чего-то неизведанного и очень, очень желанного. Я тянусь к нему…

… и его руки почему-то вдруг становятся холодными.

_Холодными_?

Я открываю глаза. Окно в мою комнату распахнуто настежь, и холодный ночной ветер врывается внутрь. Луна в небе почти полная, синевато-белая, и пятна на ее поверхности похожи на размытое водой и временем лицо утопленника. А темная фигура в темном проеме окна похожа на…

… _боже_!

– Что _вы_ здесь делаете?! – вскрикиваю я и натягиваю одеяло до самого подбородка.

Я не вижу его лица, но готова поспорить, что он ухмыляется.

– Ш-ш-ш, – он прижимает палец к моим губам, так же, как делал тогда, в темном парке. Я дрожу – от страха или от предвкушения. – Вы же не хотите разбудить вашу мамашу. Боюсь, мое общество не доставит ей удовольствия.

– А мне, значит, доставит? – предусмотрительно понизив голос, огрызаюсь я. Как бы мне не хотелось этого признавать, но он, несомненно, прав, и мама едва ли станет разбираться, приглашала я Ковбоя в свою комнату или нет. Факт в том, что он здесь, и этот факт бросается в глаза с порога.

– Я подпер дверь стулом, – будто бы прочитав мои мысли, сообщает он. – И я бы не торопился так с выводами. Мое общество может доставить вам все виды удовольствия.

– Что вы себе позволяете? – кто бы мог подумать, что еще какие-то пару часов я считала, что с Ковбоем мне легко и приятно.

_Нет._

– Пока ничего, – отвечает он. – Но ночь еще только начинается.

И он медленно, но верно начинает приближаться к моей кровати.

– Вы же сказали, что пошутили, – полузадушено возражаю я. – И что понимаете, что дверь Розали Хейл для вас закрыта.

– А я через окно влез.

Он влез ко мне через окно и подпер дверь стулом… просто замечательно.

У меня и слов-то других нет.

Я отпускаю одеяло и вздергиваю подбородок.

– Ну и чего вы хотите, мистер МакКарти?

…


End file.
